The Sanchez Brothers
by moonstruck101
Summary: What if Rio had a partner? And what if that partner was his baby brother? How would things have changed with Juan Carlos involved? (Annie/JC with background Rio/Beth)
1. Balancing Life

AN: I don't know Rio's real last name, so until I do know his name will be Rio Sanchez. If we do find out his last name then I will come back and change it, but for now, it is Rio Sanchez and Juan Carlos Sanchez.

* * *

As a local gangbanger leader, there aren't many days that Juan Carlos, better known as JC, had time off to spend with his kids. He tried to keep his business and personal life separate. When he's at work he is focused fully on work and when he's with his kids his sole attention is on his kids. He has two kids. Mateo is eleven, while Marianna is only five. Most days it is their nanny that raises them. It isn't something that he's proud of, but in his life, he is always so busy. He's glad they are so understanding.

"Papai, what about this one?" JC smiles as he looks at his little girl. She was playing with dolls and changing clothes left and right, asking him about each outfit every time.

"I think it's perfect docinho." JC says as he brushes a dark curl from her face.

"Hey, JC." He glances over and his smile becomes a frown as he sees his brother. Normally he'd be glad to see his brother, but he can clearly see that something was wrong.

"Uncle Rio!" Marianna cries as she runs towards her uncle, who swoops her right up into his arms.

"Hey, neném." Rio smiles as he kisses the girl's little cheek.

"Hey, uncle Rio." Mateo smiles as he gives his uncle a fist pump.

"Do you want to play dolls with me?" Marianna asks.

"Oh, I would love to Mary, but your papai and I have some things to talk about. How about you go and see if Raza will let you bake with her."

"Okay." He sets her down and she runs off to the kitchen.

"Can I stay? I'm fourteen now. I can talk business." JC smiles as he kisses his son's head. His son looks just like him. They both have the same wild curly black hair, the same dark (almost black) eyes, and the same dark rich skin. While Mateo lets his hair run wild, JC has his hair cut short to keep his curls tamed.

"Mateo, we agreed you'd wait another few years."

"But, Papai-"

"Mateo, enjoy being a kid as long as you can. One day you're going to miss being a kid. Go on, go play outside, but remember to stay inside the yard." Mateo huffs.

"Mateo, listen to your papai, enjoy the bliss of childhood."

"Fine, but if I can help-"

"Then I'll let you know, kiddo, go on now. Uncle Rio and I got to talk business." Mateo nods and he runs off. "What's going on?"

"Have you seen the news?"

"You know I don't pay attention to that crap when I'm home." JC says as he begins to pick up the toys that were covering his living room floor.

"Someone stole our money." The Barbie doll fell from JC's hand.

"What?"

"Someone robbed from one of the places we were holding our money."

"How much?"

"Half a mill." JC curses as he throws the toys in the toy bin.

"Do you know who?"

"Yeah, got an address too. Come on, I think we ought to pay a visit." Anyone stupid enough to steal from the Sanchez brothers has a death wish. Nobody steals from them, which is why this is all the more interesting to JC.

"Who's the idiot that stole from us?" He asks as he finishes up cleaning up after his daughter.

"Here." Rio tosses his phone to JC, which he catches. He sees a picture of three women on it. They all look like innocent suburban ladies.

"You're joking, right?" JC asks as he lifts his eyes from the screen.

"No, I'm not." JC can't help but laugh. "You're laughing."

"Because it's insane. These women stole from us. From us. Do you know how many men thought of doing that, but never had the balls to do it? And then these… women come around and steal half a million off of us. It's just…" JC shakes his head, a smile on his lips. "I don't know whether to be angry or amused." Rio is always smiling.

"It doesn't matter who stole it, we still have to get it back."

"Oh, of course. That doesn't mean I can't enjoy this." JC grins. "Mateo! Marianna!" He calls as he grabs his leather jacket from the hook. His brother and him had different styles. Rio is more often than not in a button-down with slacks or a hoodie and t-shirt with jeans. Today he is dressed in one of his hoodies with the hood half on-half off, which is something JC expected because today was supposed to be a casual day for them. JC is always wearing his worn out leather jacket with a t-shirt underneath with his own dark jeans and his bone breaking boots. "Mateo! Marianna!" He calls again as he ran a hand through his short curls.

"Papai?" Marianna asks as she walks in, flour all over her little face. JC can't help, but laugh.

"What on earth happened to you, querida?" Marianna giggled and goes to wipe her face, but JC catches her hand. "Don't do that. Flour will go everywhere. Let Raza clean that up in a minute." She nods as she looks at him and Rio. "Now, listen, baby girl, papai has to go handle some business with uncle Rio."

"But you said we'd play today." Marianna pouts.

"I know, baby, I know, but papai really needs to help uncle Rio. I promise you that once this is taken care of then you and I are going to do whatever you want."

"Even play dress up." JC chuckled.

"Sure thing, fofinho." JC promises as he kisses the top of her head. "Now, go say bye to uncle Rio."

"Bye, uncle Rio, I love you." She says as she hugs him.

"Bye, neném." Rio says in return as he kisses her head. "Love you too."

"Mateo!" JC calls.

"I think he's outside, Papai." Marianna says.

"I'll be right back." JC heads out to the back yard where Mateo is kicking a soccer ball into the net. "Hey, Mateo!" JC calls as he walks down the steps. "Uncle Rio and I have to take care of something, so I want you to go inside. Play some video games and rot your brain, ya?" He smiles as he ruffles his son's hair. "I don't want you out here when I'm not home."

"Can I come with you?" Mateo has been begging to be a part of their business since he could walk. JC knows that Mateo knows what kind of 'business' that they do, but he's also eleven and JC's job isn't exactly safe.

"Mateo, it's dangerous, I know you want to help and be my little man, but I really think you ought to stay here."

"Papai-"

"Mateo, I know you're a big boy now, but papai worries. I promise by the time you're eighteen you'll be working right beside me, but for now, can't you just be a little kid for a while longer?" Mateo sighs before nodding. "Great, now, how about you run on inside and say goodbye to your uncle."

"Okay." A part of JC hated how comfortable his son was with this life. How he didn't even flinch when JC grabs his gun or even blink when JC comes home sometimes with blood on him. A part of JC was scared with how okay his son was with this, but JC couldn't really judge Mateo. When JC was Mateo's age he had a lot of worst things going on then a good father that happens to be a criminal/killer.

"You okay?" Rio asks once they're in the car with their boys.

"Yeah, Mateo just keeps insisting on joining us." JC tells his brother as he checks the bullets in his pistol. Rio always has his golden pistol on him, a little corny in JC's eyes, JC prefers his standard black Glock.

"He's getting older."

"He's eleven. You telling me you want your son joining us once he is Mateo's age?" Rio doesn't answer JC, but he doesn't have to. JC already knew the answer to that, which was no. "I don't care if he's thirty, I still will hate him being apart of this."

"It's our lives."

"I know that Rio, but it's dangerous. I've accepted the consequences and risks that come with this job, but there is no way I'm accepting the idea that I could end up burying my son. There's a line I will not cross and watching my son get himself killed is one of those lines." Rio nods in agreement and the two settle into a slightly uneasy silence.

The boys park the car down the street a ways from one of the woman's houses. The plan was to sneak in and surprise the woman. The car wasn't in the driveway, which told them that she either wasn't home or didn't have a car. Chances are she wasn't home, so they plan on being there when she does get home.

JC goes to pick the lock, but Rio stops him. "What did I tell you, JC, always check being picking." Rio turns the knob and the door opens with ease. "In these suburban homes people never lock the door, can't imagine anyone breaking into their perfect homes."

"Gotta love high-class ladies." JC mutters before slipping into the backdoor after Rio. "Check the house, make sure no one is home." JC orders his men as Rio makes himself comfortable on top of the kitchen's island, his golden gun resting beside him.

A golden retriever runs over and begins sniffing them all over. "Hey, bud, how are you doing?" JC smiles as he crouches down and pets the dog. He always had a thing for dogs, just as dogs had a thing for him. No matter the situation dogs just loved JC. The guys liked to joke and say he was a dog whisperer or a bitch magnet, which might be accurate if you look at the mothers of his children. "How about you go on out? Don't want any distractions or you having an accident." JC glances at Rio. "You mind?" Rio chuckles.

"I ain't gonna stop you. Sometimes I think you're obsessed with dogs." JC grins.

"Not my fault they love me. Go on out boy." JC holds the door open for him and the dog goes running out.

"You know, it's kind of a nice place." JC tells his brother once he shut the door and took a look around. He moves away from the door to lean against the counter beside Rio. "Real classy, homey." JC and Rio live in the bad part of town. Not because they couldn't afford a house like this, but because guys like them would draw too much attention in houses like this. Their houses are perfect for them, helps them blend in and hide the truth. That's not to say the insides of their houses aren't more expensive looking. It says a lot about them. On the outside they look like gangbangers, but on the inside they're actually half decent guys. Sure they kill people, but they have lines that they will not cross unless absolutely necessary.

A whine comes from the other side of the door, causing JC to push off the counter and go open the door for the dog. "You had a good bathroom break?" He asks as he rubs the dog's back.

"All clean." Bullit says as he walks back in.

"Great." JC says as he moves back to leaning against the counter with Rio. He winces as his gun digs into his waist. He pulls it out from the back of his jeans and places it down on the counter before leaning back again. "Why do think someone with this nice of a place would go and steal from a grocery store? I mean, clearly, they don't need the money." Rio snorts as he looks around the kitchen.

"Probably live boring little lives and wanted a good thrill." JC rolls his eyes.

The sound of a car pulling up as him standing up straighter. Rio remains as relaxed and carefree as always. JC doubted that there was anything that really could snap Rio out of his easy going nature. He is always in control, even when he was angry. It's that quiet calm nature that always puts people on edge. JC rather be screamed at then have someone like Rio talking calmly to him.

As the door opened the dog went running to greet its owner. "Hey, buddy. What's wrong?" The girl's voice was rather nice. Soft and sweet. It's still hard for JC to imagine her stealing from them. "You need to go potty? You need to peepee?"

"Nah, he's good." Rio spoke up, causing the girl to scream and drop her groceries.

"We already took him out." JC adds. The girl's eyes went to Rio's gun, which was in plain view, and then over to Rio and JC. JC was surprised as he looks at her. There was obvious fear in her eyes, but her voice didn't even waver. This girl got some balls for sure. Most men would be pissing themselves by now.

"Oh, relax, sweetheart." Rio grins as he jumps off the counter. Rio had the usual air of danger and charm to him that he always had. Deep down JC knew his brother wasn't happy, but like JC he also found a bit of amusement from this. "I just need you to call your lady friends over so we can all have... a little talk."

"About what?"

"Oh, about the money you stole from us." Rio was the main man in their gang. He was the king if you will, while JC was more a knight, he was Rio's right-hand man, his second in command. JC was also Rio's hired killer. If someone talked too much then JC handled it. JC handled the more hands-on kind of work, while Rio handled the business side of things. In this kind of situation, Rio did the talking and JC did the watching and backing up.

The girl looked at Rio, obvious fear in her eyes now. "Go on, call them." JC orders. "We'll wait." The girl stares at them for a moment before pulling out her phone. JC waited as she made the call, checking his phone in case he got any messages.

'Hey Papai, I made cookies for when you got home.' JC smiles as he sees the text from his baby girl. She was something. The sweetest thing in the world.

'Thanks, baby girl, looking forward to it.'

As the girls to arrive JC pulled himself up on the counter, while Rio took a look around. "Yo, this backsplash is dope." JC raises an eyebrow as he looks back at his brother. His brother loved cooking/baking. He loved food in general really, so it's not at all surprising to JC that his brother was actually bringing that up. It also was the fact that Rio often kept things casual and acted as if everything was normal. As if having half a mill stolen from you and having to threaten a bunch of suburban bitches was normal. "Hey, what's it made out of? Marble?" Marble isn't exactly cheap, JC can see his point. Why would they have such expensive stuff and then steal from them? It was all really interesting to JC.

He eyes over the three girls. They were all sitting on the bench in the kitchen, obviously scared, they all clung to each other. JC's main focus was on the redhead and the blonde. It's obvious the redhead is their leader, but the blonde was just as interesting. She was short and seems to be the youngest out of them. She was sitting on the arm of the bench, nervously playing with the sleeves of her shirt. She was pretty too. JC always had a thing for blonds. "Yo, you ever get any problems with staining back here? Like, if you're cooking a big pot of spaghetti sauce or something like that?" JC got the hint. Red sauce. It could easily be thought of like blood. This is why Rio is such a good gangbanger leader. He just had this calm about him that just scared the living daylight out of everyone. Sure he was talking about something so normal, but underneath those words held a warning and threat.

The blonde nudges the redhead. "No, I don't think so." The redhead spoke up.

"No?" Rio chuckles.

"We didn't know you owned the store." The colored woman spoke up, causing JC to laugh, he runs a hand through his curls, noticing the blonde following the movement. He gave her a shark-like grin.

"They think we own the store." JC grins at his brother, who chuckles.

"Do I look like some kind of grocery store manager to you?" Rio grins as he walks over, he looks down to keep from laughing before looking over at JC. "Or, like Rotary club or something?" JC's grin grows. He hops off the counter, his boots making a loud thud that causes the girls to jump. He walks over to stand beside his brother as they stand before the girls. "No, let's just say that we got certain arrangements with some local businesses." Rio glances at JC.

"We help each other out and whatnot. You know?" JC shrugs.

"Like… money laundering for drugs?" The colored woman asked before turning to the others. "I told you it was shady." JC noticed tears in the girl's eyes. He would feel bad, but in this business, he can't have his opinion clouded by emotions, not if he has to pull the trigger. As the gang's assassin, he needs to keep himself back from that emotional shit.

"Why don't you stop worrying about my business dealings and start figuring how you're gonna pay me my money back." Rio says as he walks back to the wall and leans against it as JC eyes the girls over before heading back to his counter.

"We can get it back." The redhead says as JC hops up onto the counter.

"Oh, that would be great."

"Most of it." JC glances at Rio, who was looking right at him.

"Sorry, what?" Rio asks as he looks over at her.

"S-Some of it, for sure." The blonde stutters. JC raises an eyebrow at his brother, silently asking if he needed to take care of them. Rio chuckled and motions to JC.

"Oh, what, like you guys didn't spend a dime?" The girl hisses to the others.

"How much Annie?" Annie, that was a good fit for her, JC thought.

"I don't know. I probably spent, like, a hundred… grand." JC jumps down from the counter, this time he makes no sound. He picks up his gun, checking the bullets.

"What?" The other two say as they look at Annie.

"I'm gonna shoot you myself." The colored one says.

"Enough." Rio says, cutting in as JC cocks his gun, causing the girls to move closer to each other. "Nah, you're just gonna pay me back is all. I mean, right quick, too. With interest." Rio gives an identical shark grin that JC had. JC slips the safety on and tucks his gun into the back of his jeans. "So, we'll see you real soon, yeah?"

Rio moves past them before stopping and turning to them. "You've really got to be careful, ladies. I mean, with citrus on marble, like lemon and whatnot. That stuff will erode like crazy." He waves his gun as he speaks before slapping his brother on the back. "Let's go." JC eyes them over.

"See you around." He grins, shooting the blonde a wink before following after his brother.

"Don't get any ideas, JC, you already have two kids, don't need a third." Rio says as soon as they were outside.

"Hey, no harm in looking, although, got to tell you, brother. It'd be a real shame if I had to… take care of her. Real shame." JC licks his lips, the familiar glint in his eyes. Rio chuckled.

"Keep your dick in your pants, Juan, this is business. Don't go involving pleasure. It just makes things messy." JC grins.

"That's the point, Rio, and I just love making a mess." Their boys laugh as JC makes a lewd gesture before heading down the street towards the car. Those ladies sure are going to interesting.

* * *

Portuguese words I used and their meaning...

**Papai-**dad

**Docinho-**sweety

**neném-**baby

**querida-**darling

**fofinho-**cutie


	2. His Locked Box

JC got the morning off so that he could drive his son to yet another school. Mateo was as bad as JC when it came to staying out of trouble. This was his third school this year. He was constantly getting into fights and talking back to his teacher. If he wasn't JC's son then JC would fine all this rather funny, but Mateo was his son and that meant he had to deal with Mateo's mistakes. "Look, Mateo, just promise me you'll try this time. No more fights and no more talking back to your teachers. This needs to work. I can't keep sending you to a new school. We'll run out of schools if you keep it up." JC tells him.

"It's not my fault. All the teachers are idiots." JC chuckles. "And the kids are pussies."

"Yeah, well…." JC frowns as he walks around the corner and sees a rusted up piece of crap parked by the sidewalk. Much to his surprise, he saw the blonde, Annie, standing at the front with another girl. "Huh." JC says with curiosity.

"Who is that?" Mateo asks, causing JC to look at him.

"Hey, Mateo, do you still want to help us out?"

"You mean with the business?"

"Yeah."

"Of course, what do you have in mind?" Mateo asks, his eyes shining with excitement.

"See that woman up ahead?"

"The blonde?"

"Yeah. Uncle Rio and I are trying to work with her and her friends. They took something from us, so we're working on getting it back. We could use an inside man."

"An inside man?"

"Yeah. That kid must be hers and I figure she has to be going to the same school as you, so…"

"So you want me to make friends with her?"

"Yeah, I figure if the mom is up to something then the kid is bound to notice and tell you all about it."

"You want me to be a spy?"

"You think you can handle it?"

"Defiantly." Mateo grins. "Do you think Uncle Rio will be pleased?" JC snorts at he looks at his son. His son looks up to Rio, hell he even dressed like Rio. The kid had on a t-shirt, jeans, and a hoodie with the hood only half way on. He was even walking like Rio. It always amused JC to see how much his son looked up to Rio.

"Oh, yeah, Uncle Rio will defiantly be happy to hear you're helping us out." Mateo grin grows. "Come on, let's go say hi." JC grins. He walks over with that charming smile on his face. "Excuse me, I hate to intrupt, but I'm looking for the school that's supposed to be around here." Both of the girls turn to JC. Annie's eyes widen with fear and shock as her daughter looked at the both of them. "My son here is starting there."

"Isn't it a little late to be starting school?" The girl asks.

"Well, I'm like my dad. I go through schools like he goes through women." Mateo gives an identical charming smile as his father. "Do you think you could show me around?" He asks. "I don't want to get lost on my first day."

"Yeah, sure. I'll show you where the school is." The girl turns to her mother. "I'll see you after school, okay?"

"Uh, yeah, sure." Annie manages to get out before her daughter and JC's son heads off for the school. "What are you doing here?" She snaps once the kids were out of earshot.

"Dropping my kid off, you got a problem with that?" He asks as he crosses his arms over his chest. Annie's eyes followed the movement, watching the muscles bunch in his arms and the way his chest muscles become defined. Annie looks up at JC, who is smiling down at her. "Relax, Annie, you get us our money and you'll never have to worry about me harming your pretty little face." JC says, running his fingers over her cheek. "You got a cute kid, make sure to keep an eye on her. Kids her age are assholes." He lets her go, shoving his hands into his pockets, before turning and walking away.

He really did hope they'd get the money back because he meant what he said. It'd be a real shame to damage that beautiful face.

…

Later that day, JC followed his brother into the diner. JC and the guys find a booth in the corner. He sits where he can see the girls, leaning back against the soft leather seats. The booth is surprisingly comfortable. He almost wants to laugh as he looks at Bullit, who is looking over the menu and sticking out like a sore thumb in this place. JC moves and his eyes meet the colored woman's eyes. "I got a question for you." Rio says, not even bothering to look up at the girl. JC reads her name tag, Ruby. She definitely didn't look like a ruby, but the name did sound nice. "The two, two, and two meal deal… How much is that?" Rio asks as JC looks past Ruby and towards where the other girls were sitting. Annie looked even better now than she did earlier.

"Seven, ninety-five." Ruby answers.

"Yeah, see, but if I order two hotcakes, two sausages, and two eggs a la carte, it's cheaper."

"You get a garnish." Ruby tells him.

"Like parsley or something?" JC looks away from the sisters and at Ruby.

"It's an orange slice." JC raises an eyebrow.

"You tell the owner that ain't right?" Rio asks as the other guys looked at her. "Cheating people like that?" Ruby looks down at the seat and sees the golden pistol and black glock. "We're gonna get you your money. All of it. I swear." The girl's voice shook with obvious fear.

"Now would be great." Rio tells her as JC laces his hands behind his head and gives her a lazy smile. He was like a cat. He could stretch out and get comfortable anywhere.

"We need more time to get it." JC glances over at Rio and clearly see he is not happy at all. JC looks past Ruby and saw the fear on the girls' faces. They could clearly see Rio's anger too. Ruby sighs, sounding almost happy. "Thank you." JC raises an eyebrow. Did she think Rio was going to give her more time?

"I'll come by tomorrow." JC almost laughs as he sees the sudden realization come over the girl's face. "One o'clock good for you?" Rio grabs his gun and slides out of the booth. "Your friend's house." JC sighs and grabs his own gun and follows after his brother. He subtly slips the gun under his waistband and tucked his shirt over it before grabbing his jacket. "You can subtract the coffee." Rio tells her before starting for the door with the men and JC behind.

"Juan." JC stops in his tracks, spinning around and looking at Annie as she walked over. How did she get his name? "Your name's Juan, right?" JC raises an eyebrow. "Look, tell your son to stay away from Saddie."

"Excuse me?" JC asks, Rio motions for the guys to head out before moving and standing by his brother. JC waves him off as he saw the fear come over Annie's eyes. "I'll meet you outside." Rio glances at Annie and then at JC. JC pulls his eyes from Annie and looks at his big brother. "I'll meet you outside." He says a bit more forced.

"Ten minutes." Rio orders JC before heading out. JC looks at Annie and crosses his arms over his chest.

"Now, you got a problem with my boy?" JC asks. He could feel Ruby's and the sister's eyes on them.

"I don't want your son near my daughter." Annie repeats, causing JC to chuckle, but it only sends chills down Annie's spine.

"I heard you the first time." JC's voice is no longer the easy-going carefree tone that it had been. This tone is darker, colder. "That still doesn't answer my question. Do you have a problem with my son?" JC says slowly as if talking to a child. "Because if it wasn't for my son your daughter would have her head dunk into the toilet today." Annie's eyes widen in shock. "Don't believe me?" JC reaches into his back pocket, but Annie only sees him reaching behind him, causing her eyes to widen even more with fear, but when he pulls out his phone a look of embarrassment comes into her eyes. "What, thought I'd shoot you in front of a bunch of people?" JC tsks. "I'm more of a shoot you in a dark alley kind of guy." He holds out his phone and raises an eyebrow at Annie. "Go on." Annie takes his phone with shaky hands.

'Papai, if you get a call from the school please don't be mad. I had a totally good reason for getting into the fight. That kid we met this morning was about to get her head dunk. You always said that I can't be a bystander, please don't be mad.'-Mateo

Annie looks up at JC with a look of guilt. JC takes back his phone. "That being said, you say shit about my boy again…" He eyes over. "Then you and I are going to have a problem." He slips his phone into his pocket. He looks past her and at the other girls before looking back at her. "Have a nice day, gorgeous." He turns on his heels and walks back out to where his brother was waiting.

"You going to tell me what that was all about?" Rio asks once JC was beside him.

"Mateo's going to school with her daughter." Rio scoffs.

"And what she thinks your boy's going to stab her daughter or some shit?"

"Not anymore. I can fix my own problems, Rio. I don't need big brother to protect me. He's my son and I can handle it." Rio eyes JC over.

"She got to you." JC rolls his eyes and ignores his brother, making his way to the car. "You think you can get the job done if they don't get our money?" JC spun on his heels and faced Rio with a look of anger.

"Fuck you." JC snarls. "You know I'll get the job done regardless of who the fuck it is. No smart-mouth bitch is going to keep me from pulling the trigger and if you accuse me of that again then you and I are going to have a problem, brother." Rio stares at JC for a long moment before nodding.

"Got it, brother." Rio pats him on the chest as he walked by. "Let's going. We got shit to do." JC swallowed the lump in his throat, his eyes shooting towards the diner where he can see Annie watching him through the window. JC takes a deep breath before turning and following after his brother.

He didn't fight often with Rio or even get angry at him. JC can't remember a time when he raised his voice or swore at Rio. On the way back to the warehouse JC was filled with guilt. His mama taught him better than to fight with his big brother. He was told, you listen to your brother and do as he asked. He's the man of the house. "Forget, Juan." Rio spoke up. "You're in the right." JC looks over at his brother. "I need to trust that you'll do what you have to do at the end of the day. This shit won't work if we don't trust each other, but you tell me that that girl ain't getting to you." JC blows the breath he's been holding.

"She's just another pretty face."

"You seem to get in trouble often with those pretty faces." JC rolls his eyes.

"Shut up."

"I mean," Rio looks over at JC with a grin. "You got two kids from the last ones."

"I hate you." Rio laughs.

"Maybe you need some fun. You're awful tense."

"I hate you."

"When's the last time you had sex? When Marianna was born."

"I seriously hate you." Rio laughs.

"How does Mateo like his new school?"

"Probably as good as any of the other schools he's gone to. The kid goes through schools like-"

"Like you go through women?" JC turns to Rio with a glare.

"I knew that shit sounded like you. What did I tell you about saying that shit in front of Mateo. The kid says literally everything that comes out of your mouth." Rio laughs. "Oh you laugh, but it's true. The kid looks up to you. He almost didn't have his hoodie this morning because I couldn't find it and he was about to throw a fit."

"I saw that." Rio says. "He's dressing like me."

"And speaking like and acting like you. You better watch what you do because that kid is trying to be you and I don't need another Rio. One is plenty."

"There can't be enough Rio." JC rolls his eyes.

"Conceited much?"

"Nah, I'm just saying the truth. Rio is always better than Juan Carlos." JC huffs. "Shut the hell up." Ever since JC can remember Rio has always bragged having the better name, which sucks because it's true. Juan Carlos, that is like the stereotypical Portuguese name.

"Just drop me off at my place. I don't want to deal with your ass more than I have to today." Rio laughs and takes the turn. Big brothers always suck.

…

JC sighs as he sits back in his chair, counting the money in his lap. Rio left the boys at home today, so it's just JC and Rio with the girls, but JC isn't worried. He has quick reflexes, so if these girls tried anything he'd have them dead before they could even complete the task. "Well?" Rio asks as JC drops the last of the money in the bag. He glances back at Rio and then at the girls. This was it. He was going to have to take care of this and unfortunately, that meant killing the pretty blonde. The thought of lying to Rio popped in, trying to save these girls, but JC dismissed it as quick as it appeared. He was not going to let his feelings cloud his judgment. "JC." Rio's words brother through JC's thoughts. JC sighs and drop his feet, which had been resting on the table, down on the ground and dropped the bag to the floor.

"They're short." JC says as he pulls out his gun, causing the girls to jump. JC moves and stands by Annie with his gun in his hand.

"No, we're not." Annie says with a confidence that causes JC to raise an eyebrow.

"Oh really because I counted the money, twice. You are short." He says to her, speaking clearly for her to understand.

"Actually we're over." Annie tells him in a cocky manner before pulling out a shoe box and setting it on the table. "See, these are super rare collectibles." JC glances back at his brother as if to see if they were serious.

"Treasures." Rio looks at the sister with a raised eyebrow. JC didn't miss the look between them. He would have called Rio out on that shit if it wasn't for the other people in the room and the money still being an issue.

"Yes, sister, you're correct." Annie tells her. "That's a better word for these because these super rare treasures go for ten to fifteen gs on eBay. How much legwork is there, right? But the truth is, it's very little." Honestly, JC was a bit impressed with their efforts, but the point is that they do not have the money and the brothers were not interested in dealing with eBay or any of that shit. "Because we have done the lion's share of the work for you. Ruby?"

"These are the usernames and passwords for our eBay accounts. Plus, auction tips to maximize your profits." Okay, now they have really done it. They expected them to be happy about this? They are not wasting their time with dolls or any of this bullshit. They asked for the money today and they didn't get it. Instead, they got papers of potential money and work that they are not going to do. JC turns to Rio and sees the same annoyed and lack of patience in his eyes.

"You want me to sell your dolls." Rio clarifies.

"Tell him about Hans." Rio raises an eyebrow at the sister again.

"Oh, our little drummer boy. The pride of Hamburg." Annie chuckles. Rio steps forward, causing JC to take a good three steps back, this is about to get ugly.

"You see, Hans here is one of the only twelve in the entire-" Rio smashes the doll, causing JC to wince. He saw that coming. JC could see Rio was struggling on not losing his temper. JC, being JC, wasn't that pissed. He did want the money, but JC was gifted at locking his emotions up. He never loses his temper or gets upset because those emotions were locked away a long time ago. "Eleven in the world." Annie whispers.

"This some kind of joke to you?" Rio asks, his voice tight with his anger. Annie quickly shakes her head. "I'm done playing with you guys." Rio looks at them all before turning to JC. "JC, you know what you got to do." JC takes in a breath, throwing his emotions inside the box and locking them up, leaving him feeling numb and empty. He switches the safety off his gun, cocking it, the sound echoing horrifyingly in the house. Each step he took sent chills of fear down the girl's backs.

He pushes off the things on the nearby dresser, causing the things to shatter the ground. He moves and tosses the dresser to the floor, causing the girls to jump. He moves into the living room and begins to knocking things off the shelves and knocking bookcases down. "What are you doing?" Annie asks JC, but he ignores her, focusing on making as big of a mess as he can, while Rio sits on the arm of the couch texting.

"He's making it look like a home invasion." Ruby tells them.

"So they can kill us." The sister cries.

"Please don't do this!" Ruby yells.

Rio chuckles and looks up at them. "I wouldn't bother reasoning with him. He already set himself up for the task." Rio says, knowing full well that his brother's emotions were gone. Only Rio's orders could stop JC from killing them.

"Wait, Juan, please wait! We can get you the money! I swear!" Annie screams. JC finishes up destroying the house before putting his silencer on his gun.

"We have families. We have kids." Ruby cries.

"Please, Juan." Annie cries. JC moves towards the sister, putting the gun to her head as the girls scream. JC looks at his brother, waiting for the go ahead. "Please don't." Annie cries. JC waits as Rio continues to text, not caring about the girls' emotions.

"You're an idiot." The sister spoke up.

"Beth!" Annie cries.

"What are you going to do? Blow our brains out all over the room?" Beth asks. "Because that's how it works, right? Someone shorts you and they get tossed out like trash? And no one cares. No one even notices. Your problem this is, that's not us. We're normal people." Rio finally looks up from his phone. "We pay our taxes and… we take our kids to P.F. Chang's and we take orange slices to soccer games. And when bad things happen to good people, everyone else goes crazy." Rio was obviously thinking about her words. "It's all over the news. And there are all these hashtags and movements. Because if it could happen to us, it could happen to anyone. So, if you wanna invite all that attention… over a few grand, then you're not the smart businessman you think you are. Now, roll the dice. Tell your brother to pull the trigger. See what happens." Rio looks at JC. His brother was emotionless and Rio knew JC would pull the trigger. He would kill this family without even blinking, but he also knows what will happen to JC afterward. He knows JC will have nightmares as he thinks about killing these girls. He can't lock his emotions up in his sleep. That is where his emotions and past guilt comes back to haunt him. JC will be okay while he's awake, but once he falls asleep he will relive this moment over and over again. Rio feels both guilt and pride for his brother's willing sacrifice for him. But his brother isn't what is important here, at least no the most important. What is important is their business. This will affect them all. Rio looks at the girl for a long moment, contemplating what it is he plans on doing.

"Please." Annie whispers.

"JC." Rio says, breaking the silence. JC raises an eyebrow. Rio shakes his head, causing JC to drop the gun and step back. Like a snap of a rubber band JC's emotions are back in him. He takes a shaky breath and turns the safety on in his gun before slipping it back into his jeans.

"Oh, my god." Annie breaths as Rio places a hand on his brother's shoulder. He can feel JC shaking. "Oh, my god." Annie breaths once more before looking at JC. She can see the fear in his eyes, the pain, the guilt. This is what happens when JC puts the gun down, whether it be after a shot or not, it takes JC a good hour to bring all this emotion back into his secret box. That's why when he is sent on a hit he doesn't come back for hours. Rio only ever seen this side of JC a handful of times. Normally JC forces himself to stay emotionless until he could be alone to let it out, but Rio knows that JC doesn't want to hide himself from these girls. JC wants to show them just who he really is. "Come on, baby brother. You need a drink." Rio mutters as he wraps his hand around the back of JC's neck and leads him out of the room.

…

It takes JC a good three shots of some very strong bourbon to feel back to his old self. "What was up with you and the redhead?" JC asks as he downs another shot. "You say shit to me, but you're just as bad. Hell, I thought you were going to fuck right there and then." Rio snorts as he looks over at his brother.

"You feeling better?" JC looks at his brother with a look of guilt.

"Rio-"

"Don't, JC. I know how you are." Rio squeezes his shoulder. "You can only bury so much though, JC. You'll have to face those emotions eventually." JC takes the bottle and takes a gulp of it. "JC-"

"Rio, just let me deal with things my own way. I did what you ask, now leave me to drink."

"JC," Rio takes the bottle from JC. "Go home. Go to see your kids. Let them dull the pain. Not this crap." JC takes a deep breath and looks at his brother.

"Look at you. Protecting your baby brother again." Rio smiles and kisses JC's temple.

"I'll always protect you, baby brother. Now, go home." JC sighs and hands over the bottle. "I'll drive you home."


	3. It's Just a Quick Fuck

JC leans against the wall as he watches his brother doing paperwork. Despite knowing his brother and growing up with him it is always shocking to JC to see Rio doing something so mundane as paperwork. "So, what's the plan with the girls?" JC asks after a moment of watching Rio writing. It's been a few days since the incident in the kitchen. JC is back to his normal self and feeling much better. He, of course, felt a bit bad for pointing the gun at the girl's head, but he'd do anything his brother asked of him. Even shoot Annie.

"She got to you, hasn't she?" Rio asks as he looks up from his papers and sees his brother. JC is biting his lip, staring down at the ground with a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Hmm?" JC looks up at Rio. "What?"

"Nothing." Rio chuckles as he looks back down at his work. "I'm sending them to Canada to pick up the shipment for us."

"Is that smart?" JC asks. "Sending them all the way to Canada for such an important shipment?"

"It's the best idea, JC. No one is going to expect three suburban moms of holding laundered money."

"Do they know what they're smuggling?"

"No, but I think we can both agree it's for the best that they don't know."

"I don't know, Rio. I think them not knowing is going to be more stressful for them. If I were them I'd rather know what I'm doing then not know."

"Good thing you're not them then." JC rolls his eyes as Rio doesn't even look up at him again. JC has learned over the years that when Rio is working then you best not bother him. JC can get away with bothering Rio because he's Rio's brother, but JC can tell Rio was getting impatient with him.

"Fine, I'm leaving. I have to pick Marianna from her dance practice anyways."

"She's still doing those? I thought she quit."

"She was going to, but she found out Stacy was taking them this year, so she couldn't leave." JC says in an over-excited voice, causing Rio to laugh.

"Marianna's words?"

"Yup."

"Who is Stacy again?"

"Some popular girl that's three years older than Marianna. Stayed back for many years. I personally think she looks like a whore who has some messed up brain cells, but Marianna likes her."

"Kids always likes the bad kids until the bad kids burn them."

"Sounds like us, huh?" JC smiles. "Except we're the bad kids."

Rio looks up and gives JC a pointed look. "They stole our money, JC. This is them paying back the rest. Once they do this then they can go back to their normal boring lives." JC shrugs as he looks down at the warehouse below them.

"I don't know if they're going to want to quit after this. Once you get a taste of this it's hard to let it go."

"JC?" JC shook off the feelings and turn to his brother with a smile.

"Have fun with your paperwork, boss. I gotta go pick up my little girl. I'll see you tonight, right?"

"Yeah, they should be back then."

"Great."

"JC?" He turns and looks back at Rio. "If you want to leave… You have kids and I understand-"

"Rio." JC holds up his hand, stopping his brother. "I'm not going anywhere, brother. It's you and me til the end. No matter what." Rio nods and stares at JC for a long moment. "We're not going to hug, are we? Because I'm not really into that mushy stuff, you pussy." Rio glares at JC and flips him off, causing the younger man to laugh. "Yeah, love you too, Rio."

Rio chuckles as JC walks out of the room. "I love you too, Juan." JC smiles and steps down to the lower level.

"Alright you guys, have fun. I'll be back in a few hours, so make sure you get plenty of work done for my dear brother. Don't forget to breathe every now and then." The guys all waved JC goodbye as he starts out of the warehouse. As strange as it is, these guys have become like a family to JC. He wasn't lying when he said what he did to Rio. The only way he was leaving this behind was a bullet to the brain.

…..

JC groans as he holds the phone away from his ear. Mike was not a happy camper. Of course, JC had no idea that the girls were going to shoot Mike's foot, but that didn't mean he wanted the lecture. "Mike shut the fuck up already." JC snaps. "Those girls shouldn't have shot you, but if you try that bullshit again then we're going to have a problem." JC tells him. "We sent them to get our shit and you try to stiff them."

"No, man, I wasn't trying-"

"Clearly you were. Next time you try that bullshit it'll be me that shoots you and this time I'll aim for you fucken head, you understand me, Mike?"

"Y-Yes."

"Are we going to have a problem that Rio will need me to fix?"

"N-No, we won't, JC, promise."

"Good, then get back to work." JC hung up and huffs. This is what he gets when Rio sends girls to do their jobs. Although, JC was a bit impressed. They shot a gun. It sounded like an accident, but they still shot Mike. That takes balls. Most men wouldn't have stood up to Mike nevermind shot him. JC's not going to underestimate them from now on.

JC hops out of his car as he sees the girls walking out of the warehouse. "You leaving?" JC grins as they walked his way.

"Uh, yes, we-we were just leaving." Ruby says, causing him to smile. The girls moved around him and start for the car, while Annie stays behind.

"Need something?" Annie looks up at him. He could see she was battling with something. When her eyes cleared and a new determined look came to her face he knew she settled the mental argument.

"We're getting out this life. We're not getting involved with any more of this than we already have."

"Sounds like a solid plan." JC nods.

"After tonight none of us will see any of you again."

"I figured."

"Tomorrow is a new day and fresh start." JC raised an eyebrow at Annie.

"Uh huh."

"What time is it?" JC stares at her for a moment longer before pulling out his phone.

"Nine."

"That means I still have an hour before I need to go home." JC raises an eyebrow.

"And?"

"Annie!" They both turn to see the other girls waiting on them.

"JC's giving me a ride home." Both the girls looked as surprise as JC was.

"I am?"

"Go, I'll be fine." She assures them, causing the girls to give her judging looks obviously understanding Annie's motives even if JC didn't. They didn't bother arguing though, instead, they got in the car and drove off. "Do you need to go in there?" Annie asks as she motions to the warehouse.

"Nope."

"Good."

...

JC didn't know how they ended up like this. Parked down the road from her apartment complex, their clothes were thrown somewhere in the back of JC's suv. Annie sat on JC's lap, his cock balls deep inside her tight hot pussy. Her nails were digging into his shoulders as his hands bruised her hips in the iron tight grip he had them in. "Oh god." Annie moans as she meets JC thrust for thrust. "Yes!" She moans, throwing back her head as JC picks up his speed.

"Fuck." Annie burst into laughter as JC hits his knee below the steering wheel. This was the very definition of a quick fuck. Annie had him pull over and then she was on him. They had worked quick with their clothes and it only took Annie and JC three minutes to be in this position. The windows were already fogged over and he knew that if anyone walked by then they'd know exactly what was going on in the car. The car shook and groan along with them as Annie rode JC.

"Are you okay?" Annie giggles.

"If you wanted to fuck we could have found a better place than this." JC said as he paused in his movements to rub his knee.

"You weren't complaining just a minute ago."

"It's hard to complain with you on top of me like this." Annie laughs before rolling her hips, causing JC to groan.

"Then stop complaining and fuck me."

"Hold on." JC says before moving them to the back seat. He tripped over the console on his way, causing them to be thrown into the back seats. JC and Annie laugh as they looked at each other. It was so stupid that it was funny. JC felt like a high school again, fooling around with the school's head cheerleader in his beat up old car that he had. Except things are a lot more complicated than that. Annie was no high school cheerleader, she was a young woman who JC pointed his gun at only the other day and he was no innocent school delinquent anymore, but a criminal gangster.

"Stop thinking and just fuck me." JC stares down at Annie, his mind going a million miles an hour. "Juan, after tonight we're never seeing each other again. I only got a few minutes before I have to be in my apartment." The thought of never seeing her again hurt JC more than he was willing to admit. He didn't even know this girl and yet he didn't want to lose her. "Juan." She growls, snapping him out of his thoughts.

He didn't say anything as he lifts her leg, placing it over his shoulder before thrusting back into her. She moans, arching up to him as he starts up the brutal pace that she had started only a few moments earlier. The car begins it's rocky groaning again as JC fucked Annie with everything he got. If this was going to be a goodbye fuck then JC was going to make the two felt it for the next week.

Sweat covered their bodies, their hair was a complete mess, while their pupils were blown wide. JC's heart was racing a mile an hour and his breathing was coming out in heavy pants. He didn't slow his thrust down, however, he sped up. This new angle allowed for deeper penetration and allowed JC to fill the blonde's pussy even more. He felt the said pussy tighten around him, a sure sign that she was on the edge. With one final thrust, the two fell over the edge together, their hands tangled together. "Juan!" Annie cries out as she cums. JC's breath is even heavier as he pulls himself out of her. He sits back and looks at Annie, just staring at her with what could only be described as wonder. "I should go." Annie says as JC nods.

"Yeah, you should get back to your normal. Safe. Life." Annie lifts up her hand, running her thumb over his bottom lip.

"Your brother. You'd die for him, wouldn't you?" JC gives her a confused look. "I saw it just before you disappeared. You were upset that you were going to have to kill us. You didn't want to."

"It doesn't matter what I wanted."

"I know. Your brother means everything to you. That's why I'm not angry at you. If I were in your shoes I'd do anything for my sister too." JC pulls away.

"You should go. We agreed to a quick fuck. Not this whole bonding bullshit." JC tells her rather sharply. "After tonight you're never going to see me again. Don't try to make this out to be more than it was. We both had an itch and no we got rid of it. We can move on now." He told her, but deep down he knew that itch of his was only burning even more now. He needed more than just a quick fuck, which is why he needed Annie to leave before he did something that they both would regret.

Annie understood this as she began to get dress. "Thanks, JC." She tells him once she was all dressed and presentable.

"For what?" He asks.

"For the fuck." He rolls his eyes, a smile coming to his face. "And JC?"

"Yeah?"

"Even if I don't see you around again, your son still goes to school with my daughter."

"Not sure that'll last. He's too much like his old man to stay long in one school." Annie smiles.

"Well, I hope he does. He might be just what my daughter needs." With that Annie got out and left. JC frown as he fell back into his thought. It wouldn't do good to stay in Annie's life. Not with the cops always on him. She was better off without him. He just had to keep telling himself that.


	4. Author Note

I know I haven't updated in awhile and I am really sorry about that, but I haven't really decided how I want this story to go and with the new season out (I haven't watched it yet, waiting on Netflix) I decided I was going to change a few things. I am going to do remake this series, but I need some suggestions first. Some of you have said that Rio is hispanic, not Porterician. It never comes out and says that, but the actor is hispanic, which I didn't know when I began this, so I am going to make it so they're Hispanic in the story. Also JC's name I have come to see is probably one of the biggest stereotypical Hispanic names out there, not meaning to offend anyone, but there are a lot of Juan Carlos and a lot of Juan or Carlos. I have been trying to come up with a new name for him, but can't seem to find one that I like. I am looking for a more unusual name (Like Mateo or Rio) and one that really feels badass for him because he needs a badass name when he is a gangster. So what I need from my readers is name suggestions. I also would like to hear what you guys might want for the remake series because I'm still not totally sure how I want this series to go. I just know I want to fresh start. So let me know.


End file.
